kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Bashkimi i Gazetarëve të Shqipërisë
| cityofbirth = Madrid | countryofbirth = Spain | currentclub = Real Madrid | clubnumber = 7 | dateofbirth = | position = sulmues | youthyears = 1988–1989 1990–1992 1992–1994 | youthclubs = San Cristóbal de Los Ángeles Atlético Madrid Real Madrid | years = 1994– | clubs = Real Madrid | caps(goals) = 505 (216) | nationalyears = 1995 1996– | nationalteam = Spanja U20 Spanja | nationalcaps(goals) = 5 (3) 102 (44) | pcupdate = December 7, 2008 (UTC) | ntupdate = September 9, 2006 (UTC) }} Raúl González Blanco, (27 qershor, 1977) i njohur si Raul është sulmues profesionist që luan për klubin spanjoll të futbollit, Real Madrid. Ai 3 herë ka fituar UEFA Ligën e Kampionëve si kapiten i skuadres. Rauli ka luajtur gjate gjithe karrieres se tij te Reali i Madridit. Ai u mor ne ekip nga trajneri Jorge Valdano dhe keshtu u be lojtari me i ri qe kishte luajtur ndonjehere me ekipin e pare. Kjo ndodhi ne sezonin 1994-95 kur Rauli shenoi 9 gola ne 28 ndeshje. Ne vitin 1998 Rauli fitoi Ligen e Kampioneve te cilen e fitoi edhe 2 here te tjera ne vite 2000 dhe 2002. Rauli ishte pjese e Los Galacticos te cilet ai nuk arriti ti mbante nen kontroll. Per kete arsye Los Galacticos nuk arriten te ishin te suksesshem. Rauli ka luajtur per Spanjen ne 3 Kampionate Boterore nga 1998 deri ne 2006 dhe ne 2 Kampionate Europiane ne Euro 2000 dhe Euro 2004.Rauli nuk u thirr ne Euro 2008 te cilen Kombetarja Spanjolle e fitoi. Per shume kohe Rauli kur festonte shenimin e nje goli puthte unazen e fejeses si nje mirenjohje ndaj gruas se tij, modelja spanjolle Mamen Sanz me te cilen ka kater djem: Jorge,Hugo dhe dy binjaket Hector dhe Mateo. Atij i pelqen leximi,sidomos librat e Arturo Perez, te degjoje muzike spanjolle dhe gjuetia. Raul ka fituar shume trofe individual te cilat vijojne si me poshte: Çmime individuale *''Çmimi Don Balón'' (Lojtari i ri i La Liga): 1994-95 *IFFHS World Goalgetter: 1999 *ESM Skuadra e vitit: 1996-97, 1998-99, 1999-00 *Pichichi Trophy: 1999, 2001 *UEFA Champions League Golashenuesi më i mire: 1999-00, 2000-01 *FIFA Lojtari me i mirë i vitit Çmimi i Bronzit: 2001 *European Footballer of the Year Çmimi i argjendit: 2001 *UEFA Club Football Awards, Sulmuesi me i mirë: 2000, 2001, 2002 *Lojtari me i mirë spanjoll ne La Liga: 1996-97, 1998-99, 1999-00, 2000-01, 2001-02 *FIFA 100 *Trofeu Alfredo Di Stéfano: 2008 * Raul ka marrë:Royal Order Gold Medal for Sports Merit: 2006 Statistikat ''Freskimi i fundit u bë më 15 shkrut, 2009. |- |1994-95||rowspan="15"|Real Madrid||rowspan="15"|Primera División||28||9||2||1||colspan="2"|-||30||10 |- |1995-96||40||19||2||1||8||6||50||26 |- |1996-97||42||21||5||1||colspan="2"|-||47||22 |- |1997-98||35||10||1||0||12||2||48||12 |- |1998-99||37||25||2||0||8||3||47||28 |- |1999-00||34||17||4||0||16||11||54||28 |- |2000-01||36||24||0||0||12||7||48||31 |- |2001-02||35||14||6||6||13||6||54||26 |- |2002-03||31||16||2||0||12||9||45||25 |- |2003-04||35||11||6||6||9||2||50||19 |- |2004-05||32||9||1||0||10||4||43||13 |- |2005-06||26||5||1||0||6||2||33||7 |- |2006-07||35||7||1||0||7||5||43||12 |- |2007-08||37||18||1||0||8||5||46||23 |- |2008-09||22||11||1||3||5||3||28||17 |- !colspan="2"|Gjithsej !!!505!!216!!35!!18!!126!!65!!666 + 191!!299 + 101 |} 1Përfshihen ndeshjet dhe golat nga FIFA Kampionati Botërorë i Klubeve & UEFA dhe Super Kupa Spanjolle. Kategoria:Futbollistë spanjollë Kategoria:Futbollistë në San Cristóbal de Los Ángeles Kategoria:Futbollistë në Atlético Madrid Kategoria:Futbollistë në Real Madrid Kategoria:Futbollistë në kombëtaren spanjolle për të rinj Kategoria:Futbollistë në kombëtaren spanjolle Kategoria:lindje 1977 ar:راؤول غونزاليس ast:Raúl bg:Раул bn:রাউল গোনসালেস ca:Raúl González Blanco cs:Raúl González da:Raúl González de:Raúl González Blanco en:Raúl González es:Raúl González Blanco et:Raúl González Blanco fa:رائول گونزالس fi:Raúl fr:Raúl González he:ראול גונזלס hr:Raúl González hu:Raúl González Blanco id:Raúl González it:Raúl González Blanco ja:ラウル・ゴンサレス ka:რაული ko:라울 곤살레스 lt:Raúl lv:Rauls Gonsaless mk:Раул Гонзалез mr:राऊल गोन्झालेझ nl:Raúl González Blanco no:Raúl González pl:Raúl González Blanco pt:Raúl González Blanco qu:Raúl González ro:Raúl González ru:Гонсалес, Рауль simple:Raúl González sk:Raúl González Blanco sl:Raúl González sr:Раул Гонзалес sv:Raúl tr:Raúl Gonzalez uk:Рауль uz:Raúl González vi:Raúl González zh:劳尔·冈萨雷斯·布兰科